


Coming Home to You

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Years Later Universe [3]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: A little bit of self-loathing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks back to ten years ago when he realized he had to come home to LA.</p><p>(Part of the Ten Years Later universe, you should read the other parts first to understand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to You

His mother got a boyfriend.

Will didn't know why he was surprised, she had to move on from EJ eventually. But then he saw them...they were so happy. He knew it wouldn't last because his mother was Samantha Brady and this was Hollywood, but when he saw them happy, all he could think about was Sonny.

At first, he felt like a needy _idiot_. He couldn't make it six months without his husband? Hell, it had barley been a month.

He wanted to Skype Sonny everyday and talk to him and let him see Ari but he was busy with the club expansion.

Finally, he approached his mom.

"I have to-" Will started.

Sami smiled at him, "I know, sweetie," she whispered, hugging him tightly, "Thank you."

Will blinked in shock but hugged her back, "Was I really that obvious?" he whispered.

"I would be worried if you weren't miserable," she admitted, "I'm sorry I asked you to come when Sonny didn't want to."

"Mom, I was the one who agreed to come," Will whispered, "It was my decision...but I made the wrong one. Salem is my home...and Arianna needs her other daddy."

"And you need him too," Sami said, kissing his cheek, "I'll get you a flight first thing in the morning."

Will swallowed and nodded, "Thanks, mom."

* * *

Arianna's ears wouldn't pop on the plane, so she cried the entire time.

Will wanted to cry too but it was out of happiness because he was finally going to see his husband again. Also out of frustration because he couldn't be without Sonny for _a month_ without becoming an emotional wreck. 

_Stupid Will,_ he thought, _You have to depend on him 24/7, don't you?_

Will comforted Arianna as much as possible and as soon as she landed, she stopped and fell asleep from exhaustion.

He finally made his way through Horton Town Square and ran into Chad as he held Arianna and all their bags.

"Will!" Chad said, walking over, "Here, let me help you," he smiled at him, "I thought you were supposed to be gone for, like, six months."

"Yeah, I...I couldn't do it," Will pursed his lips, "There wasn't anything to do there." 

Chad raised an eyebrow and took a few of the bags so it as easier for him to walk and carry Ari, "Really? You wrote the article." 

"And my mom starred in it," Will said, "I had nothing to do with it aside from telling the story."

Chad rolled his eyes, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"So has anything changed since I came back?" Will asked.

"Uh...no," Chad said, shaking his head, "Everything's the same. C'mon." 

Will opened the door and smiled when he saw Sonny sitting on the couch, "Hi-" 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny demanded, looking angry. 

Will's eyes widened in shock, "What?" he demanded. 

"I told you I didn't want you here until we cool down or I'm going to do something I regret!" Sonny yelled and grabbed Will's hand, pulling him in quickly, "And stay away from my husband!"

"He's my friend!" Chad yelled, "I've known him a hell of a lot longer than you have!"

"So what? He's married to _me_!" Sonny yelled back, "He's my husband and not yours! Go make out with Abigail...oh, wait, she chose Ben instead."

Chad glared at him, "You're going to cross a line," he pointed at him and then looked at Will, "We'll talk later, okay?" 

Will stared at him, his face the picture of confusion. 

He shook his head and walked in, putting Arianna in her crib gently so she wouldn't wake up.

"No, you won't!" Sonny snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chad yelled before walking out and slamming the door. 

Will winced when he still heard the yelling and prayed that it didn't wake her up.

He walked out slowly once Chad was gone.

"What are you doing home?" Sonny breathed out, walking over to him and running his hands down his arms until he got to his hands and grabbed them, pulling him closer. 

"I-I..." Will stared at him. 

The last five minutes, all of Chad and Sonny's yelling, was forgotten in that moment. 

Because Will just _broke_. 

"I'm an idiot," Will blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Will, no you-" Sonny started. 

"Let me finish," Will took a shaky breath, "I'm an idiot. Most people...could deal with a long distance relationship. I-I mean...it was six months, that's not even a year. B-But then...I saw other couples and all I could think of was you and I just know Ari missed you. I-I'm such a needy idiot that I can't even last six months without you," he started to ramble. 

Sonny cut him off, wrapping his arms around him, "Will," he whispered, "We're married because we love and need each other. There's nothing wrong with wanting to come home." 

"I was jealous of couples I didn't even know," Will sniffled, putting his head on his shoulder, "I'm so ridiculously dependent on you-" 

"Well, good, because I'm dependent on you too," Sonny said, sitting on the couch and pulling him down with him. He wrapped his arms securely around his waist and pulled him close, "Will Horton...I love you and need you. I can't believe that I let you go."

"What?" Will asked, looking up at him.

"I-I mean," Sonny swallowed, "I couldn't have kept you here against your will...but I'd be lying if I said I was happy that you went." 

Will sighed in relief and closed his eyes, leaning back against him, "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too," Sonny said, holding onto him tightly, "Jet lag?"

"Mhmm," Will mumbled, using Sonny's chest as a pillow. 

Sonny smiled, kissing his cheek. 

Will really had to remember to ask Sonny what was going on with Chad later. 

But it could wait.

 

* * *

 

Will woke up in his bed in the Kiriakis mansion and sat up, taking a deep breath. He laid back down quickly and curled closer to his husband.

"Wuz goin' on?" Sonny mumbled, half asleep.

"Nothing," Will said quietly, "I love you."

"Love you too," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around him, "No one's attackin' righ'?"

"Go back to sleep, Sonny," Will laughed.

Sonny mumbled something that Will couldn't understand before he wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face in the pillow.

Will relaxed in his husband's arms, not planning to leave again anytime soon.


End file.
